Doctor Who: Nexus - The Companion Chronicles
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: A collection of Short Stories that take place in different Universes. Mainly Focus on The Relationship between The Doctor and His Companions with the add of Adventure (Not all Stories though). you could say this is The Universal and FanFictional Version of Big Finish's
1. The Novelette of The Loyal Guardian

_The Novelette of The Loyal Guardian_

* * *

I will introduce myself. I am Constable Wolsey, I'm a Gryphon _if curious._ I'm a Personal Guard of one Man who calls Himself The Doctor. I was created from his mind to keep him away from solitude.

Even know that I was just Imagination inside his head, but I will be with him, standing next to him like brother in arms.

I remember yes, I remember back on Gallifrey, He use to sneak out of the Citadel of the Time Lords, We have a playful sword fight, He always beat me, K'anpo teach him very well.

One Day Together side by side we fought against a tyrant known as King Mandragora, The Doctor calls him Mandrake, He manage took over Gallifrey, but the reign ended when it took to the Slops of the Moutain of Solitude, but never known How The Brave young child manages to end the rule of the Feline Tyrant.

One Day As he Grows Up, He did with child things but he never forgot about me. I'm happy that he made friends that's all I care for.

But Until One day, that day I was Bring into real life, Surprised to find myself of Renaissance, but Happy to see my Creator, For Once we could Bond in real life.

He Once told me That He defeated The Tyrant, saying he turns around and Ran away. When I just a thought, I can actually see it, It is so vivid. He stole a Magic Box and Ran away or flew away.

This did Cause King Mandragora to have a Midlife Crisis, but The Doctor help him from that, God I love his Compassion.

The Time Lord Created me, I have been with his through his life and I always will be until The End of Time.


	2. The Eccentric Avian

_**The Eccentric Avian**_

* * *

Long Time ago, okay it wasn't that long but I met a man who calls himself _The Doctor._ I thought he just one of the Ordinary man but I was wrong. I saw him interacting with this Avian creature, a Huge one to be precise, He said that it is a griffon something like that. I never seen anything like that.

You Probably wondering where I am. Well, I am inside his ship he calls it _The TARDIS_ , It probably means something. When people say never judge a book by its cover, This so-called ship is the definition of that. The outside looks like a Blue Box but the inside... I really don't know how to explain it.

* * *

I'm currently wandering in a Forested place, I know I said I'm in the TARDIS but the Forest is in the TARDIS. I don't know anything.

I been on a journey around the place, also trying not to think of being lost. The Doctor said that the Ship can mess with people's mind. He talks like it is alive.

I stop on my pace thinking about that leaving to the conclusion that it's really is. I shook my head and continue on my journey to this uncharted place. I look around this place still amazed on how a ship can contain this.

I started to hear noises in the distance questions if I am the only one here, suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye which made me turn my head to the direction I saw. I manage to capture the direction it is going, My Curiosity skyrocketed but debating to follow it or not.

I use my hand and pressed it against my hat to the top of my head to prevent it being knocked off by these Tree branch that are sticking out of the pathway, and us my other hand to push the tree branches and the giant leafs out of the way. I got a glimpse on what I saw.

It's a misty Orange band moving along forward, I began to follow it for some reason.

When I reach the point where the giant leafs is blocking the view like some kind of door which I pushed them aside revealing a huge Pond.

A Pond. Inside a ship, now I think The Doctor is just showing off. I spotted the mass of the glowing thing floating to a tree branch. Suddenly it transforms into a Bird, but not no ordinary bird. It looks like a Firey one.

So Orange and red.

On the bottom it have feathers long enough to resemble a tail. It turns around and spotted me. I immediately duck to hide. "It's ok, You Don't need to be afraid."

I was shock, I'm not sure if I am hearing things or That bird just talked. I got myself up and look at the same direction again. The Bird still looking at me. I gave a shy wave."

"There is no reason to be Shy, I don't bite." The Bird said.

I began walking towards the strange looking Bird. "You can talk." I stated.

"Defiantly Human then." The Bird spoken again.

"Are you The Doctor's New Companion?" This Mysterious looking bird asked me a question.

"I guess so." I replied, not knowing what to answer. "I never seen a type a bird of you, or ever heard one Talk, Well except Parrots but you seem to talk more..."

"Willing, Intelligence?" It finishes my Sentence. I just gave a simple nod.

"I'm not actually from Earth." The Avian said. I really don't know what this creature means by that but I will have to agree that I never seen any kind a bird like it.

"Okay then if you are not from Earth, then when are you From?" I asked.

"Oh you really new, See I am from his home planet." The Bird replied.

I let out out a sigh. "You are just vague just like him."

The Exotic Avian gave out some chuckles, which is kinda strange coming from a flying animal.

"Soon Attley Grimshaw, you will find out on what you need to know." The Bird said.

It opens its wings than began to fly of the branch towards the pond than vanishes into less vivid. I was very confuse on how this Mysterious bird knew my name. I just shook my head and Kinda forget that happened.

I placed my hands in my coat pockets and continue on walking on another direction.

* * *

Well that's my Story, I manage to explore around this huge ship. I encountered strangest things, but I will say that is worth it.

I wonder if this is the Reason why I look for The Doctor sometimes?


	3. Degeneration (Redux)

Doctor Who - Degeneration

Sgt. Frog/ Doctor Who Crossover

("At the base Kululu walked in with a gun")

Keroro: what you got there Kululu

Kululu: Kuku don't you Remember

Giroro: a gun that make people Younger

Keroro: why you have it

Kululu: kuku I want try it on The Timelord

Keroro: that's one Crazy Thinking

Tamama: I never Seen The Doctor as a Kid or Baby

Keroro: Dororo has.. I'm Telling ya Them Two Can be like Twins

Giroro: I only saw The Doctor Once he Told Me his Name was... Theta Sigma it was

Keroro: oh Yeah he did I think that's his real name idk I Don't Pay Attention To things

Giroro: ("sweat drop")... Idiot

Kululu: So we all agree then

The Doctor: Agreeing on what

Keroro: Doctor You Seriously need to stop doing that

The Doctor: sorry.. It's a Timelord thing but about what

Kululu: kuku with this

("Kululu point the gun at the doctor")please

The Doctor: What's With the gun pointing

Kululu: Just wanted to see you as a Child of course

The Doctor: are you insane.. You don't know what kind of weapon will Do to a Timelord

Kululu: and thats why I want to use it kuku I press

("As Kululu pulled the trigger, a Light Rainbow like beam from the gun Struck The Doctor, then the doctor collapse on the floor, groans like he is in pain and agony")

Keroro: Doctor? Are You ok

The Doctor: No... You Guys Don't know...What you did

Kululu: you going into a child

The Doctor: that's not all

("The Doctor looks at his hand and notice a bit golden glowing on his hand")

The Doctor: it Started..

Giroro: what started

("The Doctor's other hand started glowing then his Face")

Tamama: what's happening

The Doctor: I'm Degenerating

("The Doctor blasting with Regenerative Energy, the platoon can feel the wave of blasting of energy.. But still see the doctors face then in seconds his face started to change from 7th to 1st each change The Regenerative Energy becomes more Destructive and brighter Then the Process ended with a wave like an explosion that was felt all to upstairs")

Fuyuki: What...Was...that

Natsumi: That Idiotic Frog

("They both come down from the ladder the ,walk to the door that have a star on it, then Natsumi started banging against the door")

Natsumi: what are you doing in there stupid frog

Fuyuki: try to relax the doctor is setting things out

Natsumi: well he is not doing a good job

("Natsumi opened the door once that they seen the frogs laying on the ground looking all Burnt up, then they notice a creator that is 1in. Deep and 30in. Wide and a young person in the middle")

Fuyuki: who's That

Natsumi: appeared to be a kid

("Natsumi pick up the kid, and Fuyuki notice something Familiar right next to Kululu he tried picking it up but he got burned")

Fuyuki: Ow

Natsumi: what happened

Fuyuki: I got burned from this thing

Natsumi: no way.. That's the gun that make people younger

("Then it Just Hit them on The Head, They Realised The Knocked out kid Natsumi Holding is a The Doctor, then later Keroro started Waking up")

Keroro: oh my Head ("seen Fuyuki and Natsumi") ohhhh

Natsumi: You Better Explain What Happened To The Doctor and This Place Stupid Frog

Keroro: Now Hang on I don't know why you keep putting things on me...Kululu is the one Why The Doctor is a Kid and This Place...it was The Doctor

Natsumi: oh Now You gonna Blame The Doctor

Keroro: IM NOT BLAMING

Fuyuki: um... Guys

("Fuyuki seen what appeared to be Two Medium Size Orb of Energies That glow almost like a Sun, and Gallifreyan Symbols Appear one by one on each")

Natsumi: What is that

Fuyuki: I don't know

("The others started waking up")

Tamama: oh man, I don't know that was suppost to happened

Giroro: yeah What was That

Kululu: kuku it appears The Weapon Caused The Doctor Instead Of Regenerate He Degenerate then it made him a kid

Fuyuki and Natsumi: Degenerate?

Kululu: appear so

Keroro: well we got change him back

Kululu: That will be Impossible

Giroro: how

Kululu: kuku Even know Timelords Look Like Pekoponians but they are not, and Since we Saw Him Degenerate the weapon won't bring back his old self... And The Gun Got Burned during The Degeneration Process kuku

("Tamama looks up and Seen the two orbs of energy")

Tamama: what is that

("Dororo comes out from The Ceiling")

Fuyuki: oh hey that is like perfect timing

Dororo: yeah because I felt an disturbance...

Keroro: see.. He Still care for us Guys

Dororo: Of The Doctor

Keroro: well then

("Dororo walked towards Natsumi and she hand over the doctor to Dororo")

Dororo: ok if he wakes up, his Name Is Theta Sigma

Natsumi: why

Dororo: you will find out

("The Doctor Wakes up and first seen Dororo")

Young Doctor: Zeroro!

("The Doctor Starting Hugging Dororo")

Dororo: ("hugs back") hey bro ("whispers to Natsumi and Fuyuki") his Memories are extracted out of his body to the orbs

Doctor: how come you look so different

Dororo: well it's complicated you won't understand

Doctor: it's understandable

("Dororo starting have memories of him and The Doctor having good times")

Dororo: sooo Theta have you met my Leader

Doctor: leader?...is he the one that made your life a living...

Dororo: ok that will be enough

("The rest of the people have sweat drop, Keroro mouth dropped with a stun look")

Fuyuki: um.. Dororo Do you know About Theses orbs

Dororo: those are actually The Doc... I mean Theta's Regeneration Cycle

Doctor: Really?

Dororo: yep a gift from me and your dad

("The Doctor blushes and Hugs Dororo")

Doctor: love ya Dororo

("Dororo Blush, smiles, and hugs the doctor, and rubbing his head")

Keroro: oh I see what's Going on

Dororo: what

Keroro: You Miss The Young Doctor, known as Theta Sigma

Dororo: don't know what your talking about

Keroro: you do

Dororo: Fuyuki and Natsumi can You Take Theta With You Guys

Natsumi: sure why not

Fuyuki: come on Theta

(" The Doctor Follows Natsumi and Fuyuki to upper floor")

Dororo: ok Keroro what's Gone into you

Keroro: Me?! You Told Him about me and Not Good ones, The Doctor Will Remeber me as a bad Keronian

Kululu: actually Since Dororo Told The Doctor about You When Childhood, sooo it Possible He Never Liked you kukukuku

Keroro: ("Saying Gero Sad Like") Fine I Will Earn His Respect By Getting Him To Like Me

Giroro: You Probably just Doing this Because He hangs Out With Fuyuki

Keroro: No.. Wait a Minute... Yes Since Fuyuki is The Doctor's And Mine Companion.. We will be Time Travelers all Three of Us I can see it know

Giroro: ("sighs") what an idiot

Tamama: sir, maybe if You take the cycles to the Doctor, he will give you respect

Keroro: good idea private, you are such good with plans

("Tamama blushes, Keroro Jumps grabs the two cycle, feel hard to the ground The Cycle that have Gallifreyan numbers 1 to 7 Shatter into 7 Small Orbs")

Keroro: oops

Giroro: good idea from doing that Keroro

Keroro: hey at lease this other survived, now I'm gonna take this To The Doctor

("Keroro went to the upper floor, then seen The Doctor and The Hinatas Talking to each other")

Keroro: hey Theta

Natsumi: what do you want frog

Keroro: what I can't give Something to the Child

Doctor: like...what

Keroro: This...("takes the Regernative Cycle")

Doctor: No Way..it's a Regerative Cycle how did you get this

Keroro: it's a Gift From Your Father

Doctor: you know my father

Keroro: of Course I do

Doctor: wait.. Why does it say 8 to 13

Keroro: uhh.. Oh because your other half is broken to small orbs we getting it together

Doctor: you know I was wrong about you.. Your Actually an ok a frog ("Rubs Keroro's Head")

Natsumi: ("scoff")

Keroro: And I'm gonna get the others

("Keroro went back to the base")

Keroro: I'm back, hey you guys got it together good work

Dororo: yeah ("Toss the cycle to Keroro") doing this just to have him liking you

Keroro: you won't understand.. I'm suppost to be lovable

Dororo: No Keroro.. It's You that Don't Understand, You Don't Understand The Much I Do.. If you want stare at the orb

Keroro: why

Dororo: if This Cycle Contains The Past Doctors and Our Doctor then it is possible it will have his Memories

("Keroro stares into the orb then couple seconds he started to Hear Voices of The Doctor 6 and 7 only, which Made Keroro have The Same Feeling The Doctor have through have of his life")

Keroro: I will now take this to The Doctor now

("Keroro went back upstairs with the Cycle")

Keroro: got the other cycle

("The Doctor came to Keroro with the other cycle, once the cycles touched the combined together than started to morph to the doctor")

Fuyuki: why nothing is happening

Doctor: I don't know

Keroro: I know... All it needs is a boost

("Keroro Hugged The Doctor, The Hinatas including The Doctor Went Surprised, but The Doctor Blushes Very much a lot As a young Gallifreyan then adult, The Doctor's Body Began to glow into Golden Colours, then He Started To Regenerate with very Light Blasting Of Energy, from Young Child To The 7th Doctor")

7th Doctor: ohhhh man they can give you headache

Fuyuki and Natsumi: Doctor!

("Fuyuki and Natsumi Hugs The Doctor that looks they are Cuddling him")

The Doctor: aww I love You Guys Too ("Whispers to Keroro") Thank You Keroro

("Keroro smiles, Then The Doctor Looks at the Tardis")

The Doctor: Honey I am home

("The Doctor Runs Towards the Tardis Happily and Childish and went inside")

Natsumi: Our Doctor is back

Fuyuki: Keroro how you know that will work

Keroro: is What All Lonely Species Need Love, Care, and Comfort

Fuyuki: How You Know That

Keroro: ... Timelord Thing.. Wouldn't understand

THE END...

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Returns in "The New keronian/The Shin Doctor"


	4. The League of Three

_The League of Three_

* * *

I don't know much of my Lifetime, but when I was pup; not just an ordinary pup. See I am not from Earth so I am not Identify as a Terran Dog, but a Gallifreyan one. Yes, I am from the Planet Gallifrey; Home of The Time Lords.

I am currently on planet Earth, My Master's Favorite World but not just any world. This a Parallel World that seems to be inhabited by any other kind of species from other worlds, but It looks like my Master doesn't know about that, I guess I should tell him at some point.

* * *

A Bipedal orange fur dog like creature is laying on the ground on his back watching the clear sky, enjoying the sunlight that is touching his body.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blue ball roll up towards him by the side of his head he turns his head directly to where the ball is.

The Dog/Lion-like creature turns himself over from laying on the back to his stomach, having his behind arched up with his tail wagging around. The Dog began sniffing the ball until to the point he got the scent, but the scent he is familiar, he began looking and see a man standing before him few feet away.

Just by the glimpse of the man with odd fashion sense. The Lion-like creature began to have a joy look on his face, he got up to his feet and began running towards the man yelling out Master in happiness. The Man open out his arms, as they both embraces each other.

The Man let out a small chuckle. "Good to see you too." He said. The Dog Lion-like creature loosen up the embrace and looks his master in the eyes. "What brings you here?"

"What I can't see you Klade?" The Man replied.

"I'm just asking."

The Man just smiles from the response. "Well, I just miss you." He said. Klade smiles as well. "I miss you too, Master." He said as he nuzzles the Time Lord. Then out of nowhere something has struck Klade's mind. "Oh, I forgot."

Klade went back to where the blue ball is and picked it up with his mouth like an ordinary Dog and came back to The Time Lord sitting down like an actual Earth Dog, with his tail wagging to and fro.

The Doctor held out his hand underneath Klade's Snout. The Dog drops the ball onto The Time Lord's hand. "I guess you been approving." The Doctor said.

Klade got up to his feet.

"Is this what you really came her for?" The Gallifreyan creature asked. "Actually no." The Doctor replied. "Do you still remember Caleera?"

"Oh My Mistress, of Course, How I wouldn't?" Klade replied in a bit of excitement. The Doctor smiles and held out his hand out. "Well then follow me." He said.

Klade grabs The Time Lord's Hand and then The Doctor begin to lead the way to where The Doctor is going.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS a woman in a White dress also have white hair, she also wearing a sun hat that has Clockwork design. One of the TARDIS doors. She looks at the entrance to see to be The Doctor.

"Oh you're back, That was quick." Caleera said.

The Doctor closes the door and turns around to face the Time Woman. "I guess I am, but that is not important there is someone you should mee."

"Oh, Who is it?" Caleera asked.

The Time Lord do want to tell her, But He does want to keep it as a surprise. "You will see just close your eyes."

Caleera looks at The Time Lord very Suspicious, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Why?" she asked.

"It something that you will be very surprised." The Doctor replied. Caleera lets out a sigh but couldn't help to smile at the Time Lord.

"Alright then." She said as she closes her eyes. The Doctor walks towards the doors he opens looking at the Gallifreyan Dog which also has his eyes closed. The Time Lord smiles.

"Ok, Caleera I want you to take steps out of the TARDIS, Don't worry the doors are open." The Doctor said. Caleera began to take steps out of the Blue Box to the point where she got close to Klade.

"Ok Stop." The Doctor said She paused on her steps once he said so. "Ok, you can no see."

Caleera and Klade began to open their eyes, and first seen was each other. For a moment they began to look deep into each other as recognizing both of them.

"Klade?" Caleera spoke,

"Mistress?" Klade Spoke.

Caleera turns around to look at the Time Lord. "That's Klade."

The Doctor Smiles and gave a nod. "Yeah I know."

Caleera turns around and began to embrace the Gallifreyan dog, as he embraces back. For awhile they finally break the hug.

"Oh my God look at you. You really have grown." Caleera said.

The Time Lord by the side between Caleera and Klade. "Indeed he is."

The Doctor placed his hand on top of Klade's head and began petting.

Caleera wraps her arms around The Doctor's arm. "Oh this is great Doctor, We can be a Family." She said.

Klade seems to like the idea by his intense tail wagging of happiness. "You seem to like the Idea." The Doctor stated.

Klade went between Caleera and The Doctor and brings them closer to him. "We're family no matter what." He said. The Doctor and Caleera look at each other, smiles then back at The Gallifreyan Dog.

"Of Course Klade." The Doctor said.

"We always be Family." Caleera said as she hugs the Dog.

The Entirety became a Group hug. "Love you guys." Klade said.

"We love you too." The Doctor finishes as he is being hugged.


	5. The Child of The Solar System

_The Child of The Solar System_

* * *

The _Mutter's Spiral,_ that's what My people; The Time Lords called it, That's where Earth's Solar System is.

As Earth is like the only planet think to have life, oh but there are life upon The Solar System. Life native to this System and outside.

I found a Bird creature in my TARDIS sleeping so peacefully, I went to another room looking for something to wrap around the sleeping creature, I walked out of the room and walking to the griffin with a blanket.

I began to pick it up with no Surprises it is quite heavy, and began to wrap it around the body.

Later in The Library near the fireplace. I began to start it up with my Sonic device, and then put it away in my coat pocket. I lower my level by bending my knees studying the creature.

The Griffin itself shifted around, let out a soft noise. I smiled, then went back to the chair which angled towards the fireplace, My head is arched upwards and having my eyes closed.

The Griffin began to wake up and uncovers itself from the blanket, began to stretch its limbs, then it opens wings as wide to give them a stretch then closes them.

It stayed in the spot for a moment then walks a bit loser to the fireplace to the point it can feel the heat.

I lifted my head back looking at the bright place, and began to notice that this avian like creature.

I slid my foot across the floor forward to catch its attention which it works. The Avian turns around towards the sound and saw The Time Lord.

Then odd thing happened, It began to walks towards me then hop to my lap and lie down like a position of a cat laying down a floor upwards.

I began to pet it, as it responds to show that it like the affection, I held it in my arms and got up of the chair and leaving the Library.

I make it back to the TARDIS control room, and I set down the Griffin creature on the Console. "Ok then what are you?" I said.

The Creature just sitting looking at me with a smile on its face. As i Just look at with my thinking a face to the point I got an idea.

I went to the Stair case with lead to the lower level of the Control room.

"Yet again How wrong that I could ever be. A gift from my Godmother with bad breath." I said as I grab a Machinery that have a mirror. "Ah there you are."

I began to walk back up the stairs back towards the console where the griffin still patiently sits on. "Ok then I want to make sure that this thing still works." I said.

I activated the device and look at the Mirror which seems to scan my face and information began to appear on the mirror. I smiles to know that it is working.

I grab the Griffin off from the console and held it from the scanner then the information appears.

"Oh that is a very interesting." I said in surprisement. "It says here that you are a Tenza; Spaceborne Species. So that's how you got into my TARDIS."

"But One thing: Why though? Not Only you are born in The Solar System but you are also born in The TARDIS." I paused for moment have think for a moment on what it might conclude.

"A Time Lord!?" I Whispered. I look back at the Tenza which is still looking at me having its lion like tail wagging around.

"Well then welcome aboard." I said. The Tenza began to nuzzle my face.

"I wonder what to name you." I said. "But for now I want to show you something."

I walk towards the the doors and open one with my free hand revealing the Earth atmosphere in a great view. "You see here, that is Earth I claim it as my home, as I do got a lot of history from there." I explained.

I paused for a moment look at the Tenza which it is looking at The Planet with Amazement in it's eyes stars glittering in its eyes.

"It is Beautiful soon You will see the Wonders of this World, Possibly the entire Universe." I said.


	6. Shattered Concord

_Shattered Concord_

* * *

 _Why Should I? Why should I clean your mess? You did this Rani, You did this to yourself. I want you to leave this World._

Those the exact words that the Doctor told me then just walked away not even looking back at me. I tried everything to gain our friendship, I really did, but he thinks that I'm just jesting with him.

I have seen the errors of my ways and I have told him that, I have, but there is no avail.

I gave him his childhood Friend and him apologist, but I knew that being sorry is not enough. I can just tell by the look on the Doctor's face. Just so Fed up with us. I guess it is getting to that point of age.

He just left me, with not much care about his previous his friends, throwing me and the rest of the Deca under the bus.

There is no point of reason with him anymore, I have given up.

I didn't do anything to help these dying souls. I only watched these TARDISes die in their humanoid forms, as I took one of the TARDIS that had not been transferred to a different body.

I set it to drift off to a supernova, along with me, from preventing any kind of possibilities of having second chances I drugged myself, unconscious as the condemned TARDIS, slowly, and slowly drifts away from the Planet and to any Supernova it can find.

I'm sorry Theta Sigma


End file.
